What if Scarlett had called for Rhett after the accident
by Chris OHB
Summary: What could have happened if Scarlett had called out for Rhett after her fall from the stairs? Or -as suggested- what if Mellanie had heard her calling out for him? Note: Although I write based on the book, for some reason I tend not to include Wade and Ella in my stories! Maybe it's because I watched the movie first!
1. A wish come true

_I was glad to find out that other people do what I have been doing for years now: re-writing scenes from GWTW and Scarlet. This is my version of what could have happened if Scarlett called for Rhett after the accident. Please let me know what you think... :-)_

* * *

CHAPTER 1

"Rhett… I want Rhett…" she mumbled.

Melanie's eyes flashed. She stood up and headed quickly to Rhett's room. She found him in the same condition she had left him the previous time she had to give him news; sitting on the bed, unshaven and sleepless, endlessly smoking. The room was a mess. Cigar butts everywhere and dishes with untouched food.

"Captain Butler," she said softly.

He turned to her, his gaze blurred and vacant. He looked exhausted. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy. And, she could tell by the smell of whiskey in the room, significantly drunk.

"Captain Butler, she is asking for you," she said giving him an understanding smile.

She watched his face changing rapidly. His eyes went wide with surprise and she could swear she saw a faint smile. He jumped on his feet, threw away his cigar and without even a word he run to Scarlett's room.

He went in full of hope. The sight of her, however, took his breath away. He sat next to her, an expression of unbearable pain distorting his features. She was cadaverous, her beautiful face full of bruises, her green eyes shut. What had he done to her? He took her hand on his and rested it upon his cheek.

"Rhett…" her voice sounded weak.

He leaned forward.

"I'm here," he said softly.

She let out a sigh of relief.

"You're here…" she mumbled. "You're finally here. Rhett, we must leave. Melanie, the baby… We must leave," she murmured full of agony.

He turned to Dr Meade.

"She is delirious. She will calm down once the fever drops," he reassured him.

He raised his hand and tenderly caressed the beloved face.

"I'm here. We'll leave, don't worry," he said, his voice hoarse.

He never left her side from that moment after. His presence alone had an immediate effect on her condition. Sick and feverous as she was, his voice was the only thing that could soothe her, when lost in delirium. She was showing small signs of improvement every day, as if she was drawing strength from his presence to fight and get well. And he wouldn't let anyone else take care of her. He wanted to be the one to cool her, when the fever was raising, the one to comfort her, when she was crying out lost in a bad dream, the one to stay awake next to her ready to respond to anything she might need.

* * *

He felt a cool had on his shoulder.

"Captain Butler," Melanie said smoothly.

He turned to look at her.

"Do eat something and try to get some rest. I'll be with her."

He shook his head no.

"Thank you, Miss Melly. I'd rather stay here with her," he responded wearily.

"You will make yourself sick. You must rest," she insisted.

"I don't want to leave her. I need to be here. She needs me."

He turned to Scarlett again, devotion written all over his face.

"I'm scared, Miss Melly. I'm afraid she won't get well. I'm so worried about her."

"Don't talk like that," she said at once. "She is going to get well. It takes time. The doctor said she is much better. You heard it yourself. You must be patient."

"I wish… It's the only thing I want."

Silence fell for a while.

"Scarlett is very lucky to have you," she said sweetly.

"How can you say such a thing!" he said sounding desperate for the first time since she knew him. "Look what I've done. Look what happened to her because of me."

He paused abruptly, his voice losing its steadiness.

"Come now," she said softly. "It was an accident, Ι know that. It wasn't your fault."

"No, you don't know. It was my fault. I was crazy with jealousy and I wanted to hurt her for she had hurt me. We quarreled. The things I said… This is all my fault," he murmured devastated.

Melanie sat on her knees and rested her hands on his arm.

"You are exhausted and you have lost your patience. You must calm down."

"I swear to you, all I've ever wanted was to give her everything. I knew better that anyone what you've been through during the war. I wanted to make her forget, I wanted to make her happy. And you see how splendidly I carried it off…" his voice cracked. "I harm her. All I've ever done is to harm her."

His eyes were moist.

"Captain Butler, please. I won't allow you to speak like that for yourself. I know well enough how much you love her; and how much she loves you."

He laughed a weary laugh.

"No, Miss Melly. I tried. I tried so hard to make her care. But all my efforts were in vain."

"You are wrong," she said confidently. "Scarlett loves you a great deal. Much more that she knows."

"I wish I could believe you. Even if it was true though, she'd never forgive me after this…" he bent his head.

"There, hush now. Scarlett is going to get well and everything will be corrected. You must be patient. It's going to be fine."

Indeed, the next day's dawn found Scarlett feverless for the first time in three days. Only then did he feel his agony settling down a bit. He covered her and let her sleep peacefully. He sat down on the armchair next to her bed relieved. Hiding his face in his hands he sighed.

* * *

She tried to move her head, but found it impossible. The pain made her temples pounding mercilessly. Even the smallest move was unbearable. She was thirsty. She half-opened her eyes, as if with terrible effort. She saw him sitting on the armchair. He was there… She hadn't dreamt of it. He was truly there.

"Rhett," she whispered.

He jumped surprised. He saw her looking at him and couldn't believe his own eyes. He sat next to her, his face glowing.

"How are you?" he caressed her face tenderly.

"Water," she said slowly.

He carefully tipped up her head and led the glass to her lips. Her face contorted with pain. She saw anxiety overrunning his.

"Are you in much pain?"

She nodded wearily.

"Do you want something to eat? Should I call to prepare something for you?"

"No, I'm not hungry."

Silence fell for a while. Then he spoke and his voice was heavy with remorse.

"Could you ever forgive me?" he looked straight in her eyes, full of expectation.

"It wasn't you fault," she answered weakly.

"How could I talk to you like that! I was so angry with you, so crazy with jealousy. I didn't know what I was doing, or saying. I wish I could take everything back, none of this had ever happened."

He knelt next to the bed and buried his face in her palm.

"Please forgive me," he murmured full of agony.

He could feel her hand shaking beneath his face.

"I was so scared these past days. So scared I'd lose you and I won't have the chance to make amends. I thought I'd go crazy with guilt. What would I have done if I'd lost you? How would I have lived? Please tell me you forgive me."

"I wanted this baby," her voice faded, hot tears dropping down her cheeks.

He raised his head to look at her. Profound pain was written all over her face. He took her hand on his. When he managed to speak, his voice was unsteady.

"Me too. I swear to God, if I knew, I would have come right back to you, whether you wanted me or not. I don't know what got into me, I lost my mind. Your words hurt me so much, and I wanted to hurt you back. I couldn't imagine that this would happen. I swear, I didn't mean a word I said. I was so glad when you told me, even though I didn't let it show. And when Dr Meade told me that…" he paused abruptly.

He looked hard in her eyes again.

"Do you believe me?" he whispered holding his breath.

"I do," she said and she squeezed his hand in hers.

He smiled faintly, suddenly relieved.

She was looking at him and there was only one thing she could think of. He was there after all. She was weak exhausted and broken, both her body and spirit; and for the first time in her life she knew exactly what she needed.

"Hold me, Rhett," she asked.

He lay down next to her and took her in his arms as gently as possible. Once safe in his embrace, she let herself free to cry; for his long absence, for the pain they had caused to one another, for the relief she was feeling because he was back. To mourn, finally, for the child she lost. Tears she couldn't stop began to drop down her face and muffled sobs made her body shake in his arms.

"Don't cry, my love," he whispered. "Please, don't cry."

He couldn't bear her pain, guilt took over his body again. Her sobbing grew louder.

"Shhhh… Hush, please hush… Everything is going to be alright, everything will pass," he was murmuring again and again, while caressing her hair, kissing her face. "As long as you are well. Everything else we will go through together. I'll do anything humanly possible to help you leave this behind, forget it and forgive me. I promise I'll do anything. Don't cry. Please, my love, don't cry."

His caresses and soothing words calmed her eventually. She stayed cuddled in his arms, her eyes shut, her fingers holding his shirt tightly, as if she was afraid he'll leave again. He was rocking her gently and rhythmically like a baby, until he felt her body heavier in his arms, a sign she had fallen asleep.

He stayed with her a little longer, watching her serene figure. He then went out of the room to tell everyone the good news.

"She is conscious, let her sleep," he told Mammy. "I want to take a bath and something to eat," he asked wearily.

As soon as he lay down on his bed, however, he fell fast asleep.


	2. Eyes wide open

_Thank you so much for viewing and reviewing! This is smaller than the first, but there are more coming! Let me know what you think... __:-) :-)_

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Still half-asleep, her eyes shut, she groped the duvet for his hand.

"Rhett…"

Another hand, thin and soft, grabbed hers tenderly and a cool palm rested on her forehead. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Melanie's smiling face leaning over her.

"Is he gone?" she murmured in agony.

"No, dear. He's sleeping," she said gently. "He was so exhausted after three days of sleeplessness. I was truly worried he would fall ill as well."

"Was he next to me?"

"From the moment you asked for him, he never left your side. You are so lucky to have a man who loves you so."

She sucked in her breath suddenly.

"How can you tell?" she asked quietly trying to hide the tremble in her voice.

"Tell what, honey?

"That Rhett…"

"I'm not sure I understand your question," Melanie said confused, but after reading the expression on the sister-in-law's face she realized what she meant and her eyes grew wide with surprise.

"You mean to tell me that… Scarlett… It can't be possible!" she exclaimed.

She immediately regretted her loud voice.

"Is it possible that you didn't know?" she asked lowering her voice this time.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Darling, how could I have even imagined that you didn't know? It's so obvious…" she wondered.

"Obvious?"

"Since the war years… Remember, Scarlett. Was there a moment he was not present in your life? Whenever you needed him, he was there. The day of the siege, he rescued us all. After the war he helped you set about your business. When poor Frank passed away, he proposed right away. He is offering you whatever you ask. What else could his conduct mean? No man does all these if he isn't madly in love with a woman!"

It was obvious indeed. How on earth had she missed it for so long? Suddenly she felt so stupid, so blind. All the pieces of the puzzle were now in place and the picture was crystal clear. He loved her, of course he did, even though he was the only person who knew her true character. He loved her exactly as she was and he was standing next to her knowing she desired another man. How torturous , how painful that must have been for him! And that night… It was jealousy, pain, betrayal. If only she had listened, if she had even tried to explain… No. She was indifferent and she had driven him away. Yet… He came back again. Because he loved her.

Tears dropped down her cheeks. Melanie was alarmed. She squeezed her hand.

"Why are you crying? Oh my God… Did I say something I shouldn't?

"No," she murmured. "It's not you. It's me, it's always me. Melly, what shall I do?"

"I have no idea what you are referring to, dear. What I do know is that everything can be corrected. Whatever it is that you did, I'm sure there is a way to fix it. Misunderstandings between people that love each other don't last long," she gave her a sweet smile. "Now, there, dry your eyes and tell me. Are you hungry? Should I call to have something prepared for you?"

She nodded wearily.

"Can you help me sit up?"

Rhett walked into the room that very moment.

"Let me do it, Miss Melly," he said crossing the room.

He leaned over her.

"Put your arm around me," he asked.

She obeyed and Rhett lifted her up gently and put her back in her bed in an upright position. Her face contorted from the sharp pain in her flank. She leaned on the pillow, even the slightest move could leave her exhausted. He sat next to her. He looked refreshed and he was fleshly shaved. The smell of his cologne filled her nostrils. She felt overwhelmed by embarrassment; she had no idea what to say or what to do. He reached out and imperceptibly caressed her cheek with the back of his palm. Her skin shivered under his touch.

"Are you feeling better? Do you have fever?" he asked.

"No, I'm better," she said quietly.

Under his concerned gaze she felt her cheeks blushing.

While getting out of the room, Melanie couldn't help but wonder; what could possibly had happened between those two that had caused them to doubt one another so much. Her own marriage has always been cloudless and she couldn't even begin to conceive the far too complex relationship between Rhett and Scarlett. To her innocent eyes, it was obvious that they loved each other passionately. How could they not know it?


	3. Unfolding the truth

_Thank you for reading! This is chapter 3! Hope you'll like it! Please review and tell me what you think! Thank you in advance!_

_Note: Although I write based on the book, for some reason I never included Wade or Ella in my writings, only Bonnie. This is no exception. :-)_

* * *

CHAPTER 3

She was notified that her bath was ready. Rhett lifted her up in his arms and carried her to the bathroom.

"I'd like to help you, if that's alright with you," he whispered in her ear.

She turned crimson, but didn't react. He was about to leave the room disappointed, when she waved Pansy off. With her back to him, her hands went up to unbutton her nightgown, her fingers shaking. She thought her heart would burst from the crazy heartbeat. It has been so long since he last saw her naked. In broad daylight that is… She could feel his intense gaze on her and her agitation reached a climax. She let the nightgown fall off her body to her feet.

Her sight struck him hard against the face like a slap. She was so thin; her pale skin almost transparent, her body covered with bruises, one especially large on her chest where the broken rib was. Her bosom was giving away a pregnancy that belonged to the past. A sharp pain in his chest left him breathless.

She looked at him over her shoulder only to witness his unsuccessful attempt to mask the horror written all over his face. Suddenly she was feeling exposed.

"You could at least try to be more tactful," she mumbled and stepped into the bathtub.

He moved towards her and knelled next to the bathtub. Without uttering a single word he took a sponge and gently began to wash her back. All of a sudden he leaned and began to kiss the marks on her, one by one; first on her back, then on her arms, he kissed his way up to her face. She was taken aback. The sense of his lips on her bare skin numbed her.

"It wasn't you, Scarlett," he muttered, his voice hoarse. "It was seeing what happened to you because of me. Forgive me," his lips wouldn't stop kissing her face.

She raised her eyes to meet his tormented expression. She took his head between her hands, her fingers caressing it.

"Don't torture yourself anymore, Rhett," she said tenderly and he lowered his gaze full of regret. "Look at me," she asked. "It wasn't your fault. It was nobody's fault."

She took his hand and rested it on her cheek.

"These will go away in a couple of days. Look at me. I'm fine."

"Yes, you are," he gave her a sad smile.

He seek for her lips gently, slowly and their willingness was a pleasant surprise.

* * *

Back in her bed, feeling clean and refreshed, she asked for Bonnie.

"She is at Melly's since the day we came back. Do you wish to see her tonight?"

"Yes. I missed her very much, Rhett. Don't take her away from me again for so long. Please."

"She missed you a lot too," he admitted.

"Is that why you came back?" she asked all of a sudden.

He was taken aback.

"That was one of the reasons, yes," he said cautiously.

Her lips parted as if to say something, but she regretted it. She was looking at him though, her eyes expecting him to go on. He let out a deep sigh and went on.

"It's you I run away from, Scarlett, and it's you I come back to. Every single time."

Her heartbeat was racing, but she managed to keep her eyes fixed on his.

"Will you stay this time?" she said quietly and she held her breath waiting for his response.

"Will you try not to give me a reason to leave?" he asked, his voice harsher than he'd wish.

Her eyes darkened.

"You're right. But if you let me explain, you'll see that you don't have a reason to leave anymore."

He wasn't sure he wanted to have this conversation now. She was still sick and exhausted. Under her pleading gaze he unwillingly waved her to go on.

"I know what you think happened that day," there was a tremble in her voice. "But, Rhett, it was indeed a misunderstanding."

His eyes flashed with rage. He jammed his hands in his pockets in hard fists in order to control himself.

"Really? Do you mean to tell me that Archie and India didn't see what they saw?" he asked quietly.

"No, they did. That's not what I meant," she stuttered nervously.

She took a deep breath. She wasn't explaining it properly. She must make him understand. His face was as hard as stone. He was waiting.

"I went to the lumber office that afternoon to hold him up until the preparations for the party were done. We began to chat and somehow the conversation traveled back to the years before the war; how careless and carefree we were with the barbecues and the parties," she said in one breath. "I was looking at him and all I could think of was that he is, after all, the one and only person left in my life from those years. That thought saddened me. He apologized and somehow he took me in his arms," she concluded.

"I can't see any misunderstandings there, Scarlett," he said ironically.

"This is exactly where the misunderstanding lies," she said desperately. "They saw us in each other's arms, but it was not that kind of an embrace."

He laughed a sarcastic laugh.

"I'm not accustomed to the different kinds of embrace between a man and a woman, Mrs. Butler. Would you care to enlighten me? It looks like it is your area of expertise."

"Please, do try to understand what I'm saying," she whispered.

"Trust me. I _am_ trying."

"Had this happened years ago, I would have been guilty. They would have every right to accuse me. Including you. Yet that day, for the first time, it was different."

She watched his expression change; the lines of his face relaxing, the ironical smile vanishing. His eyes was still burning, but it wasn't anger anymore. It was that flame again. She had seen it so many times before, but this was the first time she could actually analyze it; it was expectation and hope. He was beginning to understand. She felt her agony settling down.

"Go on," he demanded.

"I was not in the arms of my childhood love. I was in the arms of my childhood friend," she put it words and waited.

He was silent for what seemed like ages, looking at her, searching her face, processing what he has just heard. And all of a sudden, he stood up. That was not the reaction she was expecting. Yet, when did Rhett ever react the way she expected him to?

"It was a misunderstanding then," he said finally. "Why didn't you say so that same day?

"You didn't ask for any explanations, Rhett. You were convinced I was guilty. And that night after the party you were so angry. You weren't listening," she tried to justify herself.

"You didn't even try, Scarlett. You were acting as guilty as sin," he completely shot down her excuse.

"No, I didn't try. You are right," she admitted.

There was no point in lying anymore. If she would stand a chance to believe her, she should tell the truth.

"Why didn't you try?" he pushed harder.

"It was selfishness and indifference," she whispered.

"The truth at last", he said icily and his face became unreadable once more.

"But then came that night…" she muttered and she saw him startling. "It was so… You were telling me again and again that… And I believed you.. And it felt so…" she lowered her eyes red with embarrassment. "When I woke up the next morning, you were gone."

"I came back though."

"Yes. After spending three days thinking the worst had happened to you, you came back," she laughed bitterly. "More ironic, more sardonic, more out of reach than ever. As if nothing had happened, as if it was all my imagination. And you told me that you went to Belle after me," saying her name out loud was painful. "I was not in the mood to explain anything after that," she lowered her head to hide the sudden tears.

He sat next to her again. He raised his hand and forced her to look at him. His eyes were glowing and she couldn't understand why.

"It looks like there were more than one misunderstandings during those days," he said softly.

"What do you mean?" she asked quietly.

"I left because I was afraid, Scarlett."

"Afraid of what?"

"You gave me hope that night," he began to explain. "I was afraid to believe it. I was afraid to face you the next morning, for fear I'd been mistaken. I went off to Belle's and I got drunk. When I came back, I was looking for a sign, something to believe that I wasn't mistaken. But I didn't see any. And I wanted to hurt you, that's why I told you about Belle. I should have looked closer," he smiled at her.

"But you slept with her," she whispered, her lips trembling.

"No. I slept over. I didn't sleep with her," he stressed the words one by one.

She shut her eyes and let out a sigh of relief. She felt his body leaning over her, his warm breath caressing her face and her heart stopped. The very next moment his lips met hers in a soft, tender kiss. She tried to put her arms around his neck, to keep him there forever, but a sharp pain in her flank made her moan instead. He pulled away, suddenly concerned.

"Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" he muttered.

"I'm fine. Please don't stop," she asked.

He laughed softly and then kissed her again; and again and again.

Bonnie's squeaky voice heard for the basement forced them to break their embrace. They had hardly managed to regain their composure, when the little girl stormed into the bedroom and climbed onto the bed.

"Well, hello there," they greeted her, both laughing at her angry little face.

"What's the matter?" Rhett asked tenderly.

"You forgot me," she mumbled all grumpy.

"It's my fault, darling," Scarlett explained. "I was very sick during the last few days and I was afraid you will get it too. That's why I asked Aunt Melly to take you home with her."

She opened her arms and her daughter cuddled in them, still mistrustful. She turned to her father.

"Why didn't you come and see me?" her tone accusing.

"I stayed with mum till she got well. Should I have left her alone?"

She looked at them severely for a couple of minutes, as if she was trying to decide whether to forgive them or not, but finally she gave them a smile.

"No. I don't want to be alone when I'm sick," she agreed.

"Thank you for the vote of trust, Miss," Rhett laughed.

"How are you now, Mommy? " she asked her mother.

"Much better, darling. Thank you."

"What's this?"she asked again touching her bruised face.

"I was careless and I hurt myself. It's nothing, I don't even feel it."

Melanie stepped into the room.

"I'm so sorry for the fuss, Scarlett. I couldn't make her stay another night with me and visit you tomorrow morning," she explained in a rush.

"It's alright, Melly. Rhett would have come to pick her up in a bit anyway."

Melanie noticed the blurred gaze, the swollen lips and she understood. She smiled broadly.


	4. Sneaking back in

_Dealing with two stories at the same time is harder than I thought... This is a rather small chapter, I'm afraid... And more of an in-between-chapters really... I'll try to finish the next one as soon as I can... Thank you all for viewing and reviewing! I cherish all your comments! Enjoy..._

* * *

CHAPTER 4

As a result of his care her recovery went on in a spectacular pace. She quickly regained her strength and was up and about within a month; the bruises disappeared, a much healthier color returned to her face, the broken rib was still hurting, but it was healing properly.

* * *

"And they lived happily ever after…" he finished the story and turned his gaze to his wife and daughter.

The sight was priceless; they were fast asleep in each other arms. He smiled unable to take his eyes of them. This was probably the happiest month of their life together. A significant change was taking place. Maybe it was because of their long absence, maybe because of her sickness, maybe both; he couldn't tell. Yet she was different. Especially towards their daughter. They were spending more time together getting to know each other better. Bonnie was more trusting now and thus more open to her. A mother and daughter bond was slowly forming; a much needed bond, he could now clearly see. Having spent three months alone with Bonnie he made many mistakes. She was his weak spot and he just couldn't say no to her, no matter how hard he tried. Bonnie knew that and was taking advantage of it. Scarlett, however, was far more capable of putting limits and, to his surprise, Bonnie was more willing to accept them from her mother than she ever was from him. Within a month a firm evening routine was established replacing the adult routine the child was used to up to that point; they would have supper together at 7 o'clock, Mammy would take Bonnie for her bath soon afterwards and then the three of them would lie on her bed to read a story or two. And much like tonight, both of his women would fall asleep before the story was over. He let out a deep sigh. Maybe they stood a chance of becoming a family after all.

He gently removed the child from her mother's lap and lay her on the bed. He then lifted Scarlett in his arms and took her to her bedroom. Which was actually their bedroom again very soon after the accident. He lay down next to her and carefully put his arms around her. She cuddled in his embrace, her hand on his chest, a soft sigh escaped from her lips. He buried his face in her hair, breathed her scent in. He had never imagined that returning to her bed would have been so easy. She didn't invite him back, not in so many words. They were talking one night about this and that and she simply asked him to hold her. She fell asleep at some point and, although he did consider leaving her bed and go to his bedroom, the temptation was far too great to resist. It had been so long since he held her asleep in his arms. So he stayed with her for a while watching her sleep, hearing her soft breathing, her black hair wrapped about his throat. He woke up the next morning only to realize that he was still in her bed, holding her tightly. Pure panic came over him, but before he had a chance to make an escape, her emerald eyes were open and she was looking at him. He tried to think of a plausible excuse for his presence in her bedroom, his brain jumping from one ridiculous idea to the next dreading she was about to react in her usual Scarlett way. Yet none was needed. She gave him a sleepy smile, purred a good morning and nestled up closer to him. And that was that.

Since then he had to go through the same sweet torture every single night; he would lie next to her, feel her body's warmth on him, her calm breathing on his skin, but still not be able to touch her. His body ached with desire. But Dr Meade was loud and clear. They should wait for at least three months after the miscarriage, because a possible pregnancy sooner than that would put her health in danger.

Even in her sleep, she could feel his tension washing through her own body like a fiery wave. Her hands groped their way up to his face, her mouth searching for his.

"I thought you were asleep," he mumbled.

Kisses were her answer. And then more kisses, hungry kisses. His mind blurred. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her near abruptly. His hands thrust under her nightgown and roughly caressed her bare skin. She was kissing him again and again, her lips thirsty, her body tightly enveloping his. Her scent was dazing, her taste intoxicating. He wanted her. He wanted her there and then and she wanted him too. A weak voice deep into his sedate subconscious made him pull away from her unexpectedly. Too dazed by desire she tried to hug him again, but his hands trapped her wrists keeping her in a distance.

"No," he said abruptly.

"Why?" she muttered confused and disappointed at the same time.

He rested his lips on her entrapped hands. His breathing so frantic he couldn't speak right away. When he finally did, his voice was hoarse.

"There are limits to a man's control, my pet, and I don't wish to cross them."

"Don't you want me?" she asked quietly.

Laughter rumbled in his chest.

"I want you so very much it hurts," he muttered, his lips caressing her hands. "But the doctor said we mustn't."

"I don't care what the doctor said," she said in her usual stubborn way.

"I do," he said sternly. "I won't endanger your health, if I can help it."

"Rhett, please…" she begged. "I want you…"

The mere sound of the word spoken from her lips could drive him insane. He squeezed her hands even harder and he buried his face in her palms.

"No," he said again as firmly as he could. "Don't make me leave the room, Scarlett. You know I will."

Deep inside he was praying she wouldn't beg him again, she wouldn't say "I want you" this way again or he wouldn't be able to control himself.

"No, don't," she said quickly. "I'll behave myself, I promise."

He let out a sign of relief. Once he felt he could trust himself again, he released her hands. He raised a hand and took a cigar from the nightstand. The match's flame momentarily broke the darkness; he could see her flushed cheeks, her half-bare bosom. He shut his eyes; he couldn't stand it. He puffed his cigar.

"Am I at least allowed back into your arms?" she purred sweetly.

He laughed and put his arm around her once again. She rested her head on his shoulder, her hand on his chest. Even the slightest and most innocent touch of hers could make his already tensed nerves ready to burst.

"Two more months..." she muttered her breath caressing his bare skin.

"I was thinking that maybe we should take Bonnie and go on a trip together then. How does London sound to you?" he made a desperate attempt to change the subject.

And thankfully he did it.

* * *

_Please review and let me know what you think! Thank you, thank you, thank you! :-)_


	5. Changes

_Finally, an update! Ending retold was taking too much of my time and energy... But I'm currently on Easter vacations and I have plenty of time to deal with both of my stories! This is the aftermath of the accident from Scarlett's point of view! If any of you has the feeling that I repeat myself, please say so! I lack the objectiveness I'm afraid! _

_This is for all of the reviewers, guests or not, who nagged me to update! Thank you all for your warm comments! And thank you for your patience! _

_To Firth's Darcy: You are absolutely right! This is probably the only time in their history for such a change! Thank you for sharing your thoughts with me!_

* * *

CHAPTER 5

After a month and a half Dr. Meade finally told her that she was ready to be back in business, as long as she would not to push it too far. Her strength was back, but her body was still healing and it needed all the rest it could get. She was overexcited she could be active again. Things were left unattended for way too long due to her illness and she was certain she would have to deal with a complete mess. Rhett, on the other hand, was of course less than happy to have her running around all day long, but she promised to keep it down and he unwillingly consented.

* * *

The first few days were as full as she had expected. The books had to be checked and double checked, the store was out of stock and with the summer sales approaching massive orders had to be placed. God, it felt good to be productive and useful again! She had missed it all so much. Soon enough though, she managed to have everything under her control once again. So life went back to its old routine.

She would wake up early in the morning, go to the lumber office, then the store and carry through everything as effectively as ever. But no more than a week had passed by and the excitement of being back began to slowly evaporate. It was to her immense surprise to realize that she was getting less and less satisfaction out of it. And no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't banish this feeling. Something had changed. Up until before the accident, her everyday life, her whole being if she had to be honest with herself, was revolving around her business. And she was happy. Or at least she thought she was. But now… All of it was diminishing to her eyes into nothing more than a bracket. When she was waking up in the morning and with her eyes still shut she was feeling the warmth of his body next to her and the weight of his arms around her, she was well. When they were having breakfast with their daughter, she was well. The moment she would step out of the house though, she was feeling as if cut in half and a part of her being left behind. This feeling would accompany her throughout the morning until it was noon and she could return back home and become whole again. Only when _he_ was around, would she be herself.

The first few weeks after the accident things between them were awkward, a lot of uneasiness and embarrassment involved. She was not used to having him around, let alone all over her like that. But he was too concerned with her health to even consider leaving her side. And he was so caring and tender and overprotective with her all the time. He was spoiling her like a child, much like he was doing during their honeymoon. That Rhett she didn't know. At first she thought he was acting like that out of guilt and regret and once she was up on her feet he would go back in being his usual self. Or at least his usual self around her. But he didn't.

Moreover, _her_ bedroom soon became _their_ bedroom again. She didn't invite him back, nor did he ask her to come back. It simply happened. It was one night several days after the fall. They were lying on her bed talking and apparently they must have fallen asleep at some point, for when she opened her eyes the next morning, she found herself into her husband's warm embrace; a far from unpleasant way to wake up as she came to appreciate. They both let this incident pass unnoticed, acting as if they didn't have separate rooms for almost three years now. It felt only natural that he didn't leave her bed the following night or the night after that. And just like that they were sharing a bed again.

Along with him came his kisses as well. She couldn't think about the feeling of his lips, about his taste without shivering. Endless, breathtaking kisses, soft and tender the one moment, passionate and captivating the very next leaving her weak and needy for more at the same time. God, how much she wanted him! She wanted to feel his hands on her, his lips on her bare flesh. She longed to relive _that_ night again. But he wouldn't give her what she wanted. Not for another month or so. This man's self control was beyond reason. How did he do it, she couldn't tell. She was way past her limits of endurance. And he kept tormenting her until her whole body would ache with desire. She tried to entice him, but all her attempts were completely in vain. He warned her that he would leave the bedroom and that she knew she couldn't take. She had missed his presence longer than she would admit to anyone, not to mention herself or him for that matter. So she was forced to comply.

The awkwardness and uneasiness of the first weeks were soon replaced by the sweet tingle she was experiencing whenever he would cast an eye on her or touch her even for the split of a second. When the time to meet him was approaching, she was in pins and needles, tension she couldn't control overwhelming her. A twitch in her stomach would instantly follow accompanied by vague dizziness. It was a rather discomforting and unfamiliar feeling at first, which she soon learned to take as a given when he was around, much like she did with her frantic breathing and her accelerating heartbeat. She would avoid thinking about these feelings. She wasn't ready to evaluate them, let alone give them a name. The words were there, she was aware of it. They were hidden deep into her head, back into that dark place she was pushing all the things she refused to deal with. She didn't dare to face them though. Not yet.

In that same dark place she buried the loss of the baby and the emptiness it left behind. It was a significant relief that Rhett wanted that baby too and was there to comfort her, but the truth remained unchanged; it was the only baby she ever wanted. She had longed to feel it, to bear it, to hold it and now it was gone. Thankfully, however, Bonnie was there to turn to. She had missed her daughter dearly, that she already knew. What she didn't know and was overjoyed to find out was that Bonnie had missed her too. She had accepted as a fact over the years that Rhett was her daughter's favorite and that could not change. She had to admit not without guilt that it was her own indifference to blame. Rhett was right. She had not cared about the child, she had not been a good mother. Maybe she didn't deserve to be a mother. Maybe losing the baby was a kind of a punishment for her negligence. So she set to make it right. Surprisingly enough it was easier and far more enjoyable than she had ever imagined. At first she wasn't sure what to do and how to behave around her. It was Bonnie with all her innocence who took her by the hand and showed her the way. Her daughter trustingly introduced her to her world of toys, games and fantasies and she taught her how to play along and have fun. Not only was she having fun though. She came to cherish the hours she was spending with her daughter in the nursery for another reason; the mere presence of her daughter, her piping voice, her laughter were slowly filling in the gap the miscarriage had left inside her. When she was with Bonnie, when the child was calling her mommy or when she was wrapping her small arms around her neck to cuddle in her embrace, the pain of the loss would somehow ease and she was able to bear it. One thing she was certain of now; she desperately wanted another child.

As a result of her rapidly changing relationship with her daughter and the unexpected satisfaction she was getting out of it, she wouldn't go to the store in the afternoons anymore. She chose to spent her time with Rhett and Bonnie instead. They would go riding together and spent endless hours in the park playing and fooling around. Alternatively they would go visit Melanie. Beau was Bonnie's favorite playmate and, while the children were playing, Scarlett would enjoy her sister's-in-law company. Literally enjoying it probably for the first time in all those years. Looking at the serene and loving face across her she couldn't help but reflect on Melanie's attitude towards her over the last four difficult and painful months. She stood by her as solid as rock during Rhett's long absence and she never left her side while she was ill. She even helped her understand Rhett's feelings for her and her own towards him. Yet she had this persistent suspicion that Melanie played a far more significant part than that in her reconciliation with Rhett. She just couldn't put her finger on it, so she pushed it back as well.

* * *

When Rhett, as good as his words, presented her with three tickets to London, she almost screamed with enthusiasm. They were leaving at the beginning of August. Dear God, that was only two weeks away! And she had so many things to take care of. She didn't have enough time. She had to decide which dresses she would take with her and she had to order several new gowns. And several dresses for Bonnie. Oh, her dressmaker would hate her for the amount of sewing she would have to do in such sort notice! She jumped of her chair and was about to run out of the veranda and up to her bedroom, but she halted and turned to Rhett. He was enjoying her childish reaction with a wide smile on his lips and the usual playful gleam in his dark eyes. She rushed into his arms and passionately kissed him.

"Thank you, darling," she purred and stormed into the house leaving him thunder struck behind.

Once in her bedroom she took a moment to put her thoughts into order. She made a mental note to write down detailed instructions for Hugh for all the things he had to take care of during her absence. She also had to talk to Ashley about the pending orders. Suddenly a realization crossed her mind and she burst into a hearty laughter. She didn't care about all these. She didn't care one bit. In two weeks time she was going to London with Rhett. That was all that mattered. And for as long as it would last, she would constantly be with him.

* * *

_Please review and tell me what you think! As always all comments are highly appreciated! :)))))_


	6. London

_I was in the mood for updating this story for a change... Their trip to London... I wanted it to be a sunny-happy-funny chapter! I hope it worked! Mature content disclaimer around the middle of it!_

_Why I picked London, some of you asked... I've lived in London for two years while doing me MSc, so I have a very special bond with the city. As a result it felt like a familiar ground!_

_Thank you for your patience and for the nagging! I cherish all your comments... More A/N at the end of the chapter... Enjoy!_

* * *

CHAPTER 6

After spending more than a week on the ship and several hours on the train from Liverpool, they arrived at Victoria Station.

London! She had heard so many things about that city and now they were finally there. Scarlett was thrilled beyond words, much like her daughter who was frisking on her lap. All the way from the station to the hotel they were looking around ecstatically and they were barraging Rhett with thousands of questions. He was answering patiently in every one of them, a broad smile on his swarthy face. At times like that, he couldn't tell which one of his girls was the elder. The carriage passed right outside the Buckingham Palace and then they saw this magnificent park that Rhett said was the Green Park and they drove all the way up Regent Street, one of the major shopping streets in London, as he mentioned with supposed to be indifference. They were staying in the honeymoon suite at the Langham Hotel in London's West End.

"Honeymoon?" she arched one brow playfully just outside their door.

"It was the only available suite, I'm afraid," he answered nonchalantly. "I hope you will not be disappointed."

The concierge opened the door and, no, she wasn't disappointed. It was a magnificent suite; two bedrooms, one for them and one for Bonnie, a large drawing room and a dining room. Scarlett went to one of the windows, pulled the delicate, silk curtains and opened it. It was a warm, clear evening. She placed her hands on the sill and looked around the illuminated city spreading at their feet. A clock from far away, barely audible, stroke the hour- one, two, three…nine times. She felt her husband's arms wrapping around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Is that Big Ben?" she asked softly.

"Probably," his lips buried in her neck. "London is welcoming you, Mrs. Butler."

* * *

She didn't want to stay in on their first night in London. They freshened up, they had supper with their daughter and after putting her in bed they went dancing.

She hadn't had so much fun since their honeymoon. She didn't want the night to dawn. She only wanted to stay in his arms and dance till the end of time.

She did drink too much champagne however. Rhett was trying in vain to persuade her to climb up the stairs to their suite, but she was stumbling. She was singing "The low backed car" at the top of her voice and she was trying to teach it to Rhett.

"Come on, repeat after me," she asked laughingly. "When I first saw Peggy 'twas on a market day," she carried the tune that was anything but correct.

"There is nothing I want more than to learn it, I swear," he was enjoying the situation immensely. "What I don't want is to be thrown out of the hotel in the middle of the night and be forced to spend the night on a bench. Let's go to our room and I will learn it there."

He put his arm around her waist to force her to move, but she resisted.

"No, I want you to learn it now," she insisted and she sat on the stairs. "Come here," she invited him to sit next to her and he obeyed. She put her hands around his arm and rested her head on his shoulder.

"When I first saw Peggy 'twas on a market day," she sang loudly, but then she stopped. "I can't remember the rest. Something about a low backed car, I guess," she stated and burst into laughter.

Rhett stood up and offered his hand.

"Come on, let's go to our room. You will remember it in the morning, when you will be sober," he teased.

"I'm not drunk at all, thank you very much," she slurred, but his mocking smile told her that he was not convinced. "You don't believe me?" she protested.

"Oh, I do believe you," he said and lifted her up in his arms. "I also believe that you must go to bed."

"You are spoiling all the fun," she buried her face into his neck unable to make herself stop giggling.

He took her up the stairs and into their room. He let her stand on her feet, her balance very fragile, to help her undress. He unbuttoned her dress and it slid off her body on the floor around her feet. He untied her corset and left her with her underclothes. She wasn't giggling anymore. He wasn't teasing either.

His fingers run down her spine, from the back of her neck all the way down her waist, a feather light touch that make every single hair on her body erect. A soft sigh escaped her lips, her heart beat accelerated in the blink of a moment. He set to unpin her hair methodically, one hairpin after another, layer after layer of curly waves, until they covered her delicate shoulders. He was doing that very slowly, a routine process magically transformed into a sensual ritual. Her stomach twitched and another fiery feeling, strange and yet somehow familiar, emerged from her abdomen and spread even lower, between her thighs. He leaned closer to her, she could feel the buttons of his shirt pressing on the exposed skin of her back, his breath near her ear.

"Have I ever told you how much more beautiful you are when you are drunk?" he whispered softly.

Her brain snapped. With a jump, impressively quick and accurate for her drunk condition, she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist and he tripped a few steps with her on his arms. Before he had a chance to say anything, she kissed him with unbridled passion. Her hands hugged his head, her fingers run through his thick hair, her kisses deeper and all the more demanding. He kissed her back. His hunger for her was overwhelming, his need to taste her, to suck her, was beyond reason. Their moves grew hasty and erratic as they both struggled to get rid of the last obstacles that kept them apart; shirts, underclothes, chemises thrown in every direction until they were naked in each other's arms. His mouth greedily suckled her flesh placing brutal kisses all over her face, on her neck, on her shoulders, on her bosom, his hands savagely roamed around her bare back. She shuddered under his touch, her skin burned where his lips and hands touched. Her breath next to his ear was frantic, her lips constantly kissing and biting him. She felt him hard on her belly and she feared she would faint from anticipation.

"Now, Rhett, please," she begged.

He felt insane. He lay her on the bed, his full weight on top of her, and his eyes bored into hers.

"What do you want?" he almost growled. "Say it. I want to hear it," he demanded.

"_You_, Rhett," she breathed. "I want _you._"

He thrust into her, filled her up completely, a hoarse groan coming out from the back of his throat and she cried out of lust. The world was shut out, thick and humid darkness cloaked them. Naked bodies, frenzied breaths, whispered words through swollen lips, tangled fingers, it was impossible to tell the two figures on that bed apart.

* * *

She made an attempt to open her eyes, but the light blinded her and she shut them again. The headache made her temples hammering violently. Her mouth was tart. A finger caressed her cheek tenderly.

"Good morning, sleepy head," Rhett said.

"Shhhh," her face twisted with pain. "Not so loud."

"That bad?" he laughed softly.

She moaned and buried her face in the pillow. She opened one eye and peered at him. He was looking at her, his dark haired head resting on his bent arm. He was smiling broadly and his eyes were bright, but the dark shadows under them indicated that he had barely slept. Her glare fell on the red marks on his neck and shoulders. She frowned.

"What are these?"

"These are the marks that _these_ lips left," he run his finger over her mouth.

Her eyes grew wide in shock and her jaw dropped ajar.

"_I _did these?" she asked with horror.

He nodded, his smile even broader. "And if that itching feeling on my back is any indication, there are several scratches there too."

"What?" she exclaimed and she forced him to lie on his stomach to check it out. He was right. There were scratches across his back, red and pretty deep.

"Oh my God!" she groaned and pulled the sheets over her head mortified. "What else did I do?" she muffled.

"You don't remember?" he asked, evident laughter in his voice.

"No, I don't remember!" she protested. "I was drunk."

"Yes, you were. Severely drunk, if I may add."

"What else did I do?" she demanded.

"Let's just say that if I knew that getting you drunk would make you behave like this in the bedroom, I would have tried it years ago," he teased mercilessly.

An incoherent sound was all she could utter. Still hidden under the sheets she tried to concentrate and remember last night's doings. Scattered images of their lovemaking filled her mind, each one making her blush even more with embarrassment. All of a sudden a certain memory flashed in front of her eyes and made her groan anew. No, no, it wasn't possible. No, she didn't say _that _out loud. Did she? How many times? And worst of all, did he hear it? Damn the champagne! She will never put it in her mouth again.

"Did…" she swallowed hard, "did I say anything?" she had to know.

"You said many interesting things," he replied quizzically.

"Anything particularly interesting?" she insisted.

"Yes," he said in a low voice. "One of them was very, very interesting."

He heard it. She peeped out of the sheet coyly and she looked up at him, straight into these black eyes she knew so well and yet so little, expecting to find them filled with mockery. But to her relief they weren't. Quite the opposite; fire was burning in their depths, hundreds of powerful emotions that he wasn't trying to hide. For the first time in their life together, he was open to her. He was happy. He knew how she felt and he was happy about it. Her heart pounded erratically in her chest. Her former embarrassment now forgotten, there was one more important thing she wanted to know. Did he say it back?

"Did you say anything to that?" she asked so very quietly that if he wasn't so close to her he wouldn't have heard her. He cupped her face in his hands, his fingers stoke her skin, his lips touched hers and she shut her eyes benumbed.

"Yes," he whispered on her mouth. "I did say something to that."

She moaned softly, excitement the likes of which she had never experienced before rushing through her body. Her arms wrapped his neck and Instinctively her tongue softly caressed his half parted lips. That was all the encouragement he wanted before he drew her into a deep kiss.

Rhett wasn't the only one with marks on his body, she soon came to realize. When she stood in front of the mirror for her morning toilette, she found that her lips were unusually red and raw, her body was sore and several love bites were evident on her neck and her bosom. She used up all her female imagination to be able to cover them and be presentable in public.

And as if these weren't enough, the final blow came from her daughter. While they were having breakfast, Bonnie asked her why she was shouting last night. Color rose from her neck up to the roots of her hair and she buried her face in her hands.

"Good Lord," she whispered.

Rhett managed to suppress his laughter and patiently explained to their daughter that Mommy wasn't shouting last night. In fact, she was singing. A forceful kick under the table was her thank you.

"No more champagne for me _ever_ again," she murmured.

"On the contrary, my love," a playful gleam in his eyes. "I will never let you drink anything else _but _champagne."

Another kick was the answer from his crimson wife.

* * *

She had never felt it before. It was something unknown to her and as a result insignificant. She had never imagined that desire could rule her body and mind in such an absolute way. That it could make her incapable of thinking about anything else and wanting nothing more but to touch him. If they hadn't brought Bonnie along, things would have been far simpler. But now she had to settle for the hours that their daughter was sleeping and they were alone. And spend the rest of the day counting down the hours until they were alone. Their days were as full as possible, with visits to museums, sightseeing, walks by the river, picnics in the parks, suppers at beautiful restaurants and -of course- plenty of shopping. In the evenings, parties, balls, dancing and drinking until dawn. All those activities kept her mind away from the dark, steamy hours they spent in bed.

Rhett, however, was watching her closely, like he always did, and he knew about the new power he had over her. Apparently he had found a new teasing game and he was enjoying himself very much. She couldn't find any other reasonable explanation for the constant torture he was putting her through; taking hold of her hand when there was no need for it and caressing it with his thumb, whispered endearments and compliments in her ear when she couldn't react, imperceptible touches when she least expected them. And all of a sudden images of those dark hours popped into her head and threw her off; him leaning over her, the feeling of his lips and his hands on her skin, the smell and the taste of the sweat on his body. Her stomach ached with lust, her hands turned sweaty and she had to muster all her courage to keep herself from kissing him in public.

* * *

Rhett announced that they were going to the theatre that evening. She would rather go dancing again, but he seemed very excited about it and she gave her consent.

"Which play are we going to watch?" she asked.

"Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare," he answered, but it didn't ring a bell.

"What is it about?"

"You'll see."

She tried to concentrate on the play, she really did. If only Rhett had filled her up with some information about the plot, she could at least understand what was happening on stage. But there were too many names involved that she couldn't recall and the language was weird; it sounded poetic, but it didn't always rhyme, and they used several words she didn't even know. She made an attempt to ask him, but a "Shhhh, just watch" was all he gave her. Adding on top of those was her overall exhaustion after weeks of wondering around, staying up late and barely sleeping. Her eyes were growing heavy with tiredness and she was pushing herself to keep them open and pretend to be focused, but it was getting more and more difficult by the minute.

_"Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow that I shall say goodnight till it be morrow,"_ Juliet said and Rhett turned to his wife to see the effect that those words had on her only to find her nodding off on his shoulder.

"Dear God," he murmured and he nudged her to wake up.

"Is it over?" she jumped disorientated.

"No, it isn't. Can't you at least try to stay awake?" he scolded her in a low voice.

"I'm trying, Rhett," she whispered.

"Try harder," he mocked.

* * *

"I won't even dare to ask if you liked it," he said while on the carriage taking them back to the hotel.

"I was tired, Rhett," she complained defensively.

"You could have told me so earlier. We would have stayed in and you would be sleeping on your bed instead of the theatre," he said harshly. He was irritated and she couldn't understand why.

"I didn't want to go to the theatre in the first place," she retorted angrily.

"Then why did you?"

"Because _you_ wanted to go," she snapped.

"I didn't put a knife on your throat, if I recall correctly," he said icily.

That was a fine way to show her his gratitude for giving in to his wishes. She was hurt, but she wouldn't let him know.

"What kind of a silly play was that anyway?" she protested. "Murders and poisoning and suicides. Is that your idea of having fun?"

"For heaven's sake!" he rolled his eyes to the sky. "I took her to watch the greatest love story in the history of theatre and she is calling it silly!"

"Love story? Was _that_ a love story?" she asked incredulously. Was that the reason he was so furious?

"Yes, my charming ignorant, it was a love story," he scoffed. "Had you stayed awake long enough, you would have figured it out."

There he was, looking down on her again, making her feel small and stupid. She clenched her teeth fighting back the tears.

"I apologize for my ignorance, Your Highness," she sneered. "It must be very embarrassing to have such a brainless wife."

She turned her back at him and remained silent throughout the rest of the drive back to the hotel.

* * *

They were lying next to each other in tense silence, none of them willing to make the first step to reconcile.

She heard him heave a sigh and then he spoke. "You didn't embarrass me."

"Then why did you act like I did?" she asked trying really hard to keep her voice steady.

"I chose this play, because I thought you would like it," he said.

"Maybe I would have, if you had cared enough to lay down the story for me," she admitted her weakness.

"Would you like me to lay it down for you now?" he offered.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Once upon a time in Verona, Italy," his narration began, "lived two families, the Capulet and the Montague. Ancient hate separated the two families. Juliet was the beautiful daughter of Capulet and Romeo the son of Montague."

He told her the play in as many details as he could remember. From time to time she would ask a question or give an exclamation of shock, but all in all she listened carefully, bewitched once again by his talent in storytelling.

"Rhett, will you take me there again tomorrow?" she asked when he finished.

"There is no need for that," he reassured her.

"No, but I want to. And I promise I will stay awake this time," she teased.

"Then you should probably go to sleep," he teased back.

She put her arms around his neck and caressed his hair.

"What was that line again?" she inquired slyly.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow that I shall say goodnight till it be morrow," he repeated.

"Let's do that instead, shall we?" she suggested.

"That's not what Juliet had in mind when she spoke these words," he laughed and pulled her closer. "But I guess we can interpret it this way to fit our purpose."

* * *

The month in London passed by in blistering speed and before she knew it they were on the ship that was taking them back home.

She stayed on the deck until the land was barely visible on the horizon.

"A penny for your thoughts," Rhett leaned on the rail next to her.

"I don't want to go back," she pouted.

"We couldn't stay in London forever. But we can plan another trip to Europe soon, if you wish," he smiled.

"Where?" her eyes brightened up.

"Paris, Rome, Venice, Madrid, Lisbon, Berlin, Athens. Take a pick."

"You pick and I'll follow," she said.

"Am I granted the leadership?" he laughed.

"Only when it comes to travelling."

"As a leader then, I have a proposal to make," he said.

"I'm all ears."

"Would you like to spend a few days in Charleston before going back to Atlanta?" he asked.

"I would like that very much," she gave him a smile.

"Good," he gave her cheek a playful squeeze. "I'm going to check on Bonnie. Will you stay here?"

"Yes, I'll stay for a little while. I'll join you in a bit."

He turned to make a leave.

"Rhett," she took hold of his hand to stop him. "Remember that novel you once mentioned about the indifferent wife who falls in love with her own husband?"

"I do," his eyes were on fire again. "Are you planning to catch up with your reading?"

"No, not really. I was just wondering," her dimples deepened even more. "Was her husband as charming as mine?"

"I'll bring you the book and you can find out on your own," he smiled ambiguously. "I highly doubt it though."

She burst into laughter.

* * *

_This is it! How did you find it?_

_Just a couple of notes:_

_1) It did push it a bit with the Big Ben being heard all the way up to Regent Street, I know... I used to live in Holborn and sometimes, when it was windless, I could hear it from my window... I thought it would be a romantic touch... :-)_

_2) The quote from Shakespeare came from the book "Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet, The new Penguin, 1967"._

_3) This is more of a question... Does anyone know the book that Rhett was referring to the day he proposed to her? About the wife falling in love with her own husband? I tried to google it but to no success! _


End file.
